theadventuretimefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bubblegum (full name Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, often called PB and on occasion Peebles, P-Bubs, or other nicknames) is a main character on the series Adventure Time who first appeared in the Animated Short. She is the benevolent ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and is Finn's former love interest. She is also Ice King's most often-targeted princess. At the end of "Mortal Recoil," she was transformed into a 13-year-old, but returned to her normal biological age of 18 years at the end of "Too Young." Biography Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is the beloved ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Though not much is said about her past, there are some allusions to her relatives (e.g. Uncle Gumbald, mentioned in "Susan Strong"). It is implied that Finn has saved Princess Bubblegum many many times, though she winds up saving him in the episodes "Dungeon" and "Lady & Peebles." It also seems that she has had previous run-ins with Marceline The Vampire Queen (who is the only known character who calls her by her real name Bonnibel or just Bonnie). In the past she created Lemongrab (her first experiment to go wrong), then sent him away to live a sheltered life inside his own castle. Princess Bubblegum also performs other science experiments which vary from very successful to catastrophic. In the second season's two-part finale, "Mortal Folly" and "Mortal Recoil," she sends Finn and Jake on a quest to stop the Lich from killing everyone in the Land of Ooo. She gives Finn the Gauntlet of the Hero Billy, as it is the only known weapon that can harm the Lich, and a sweater she made herself. The Ice King captures Princess Bubblegum and chases after Finn and Jake to get their blessing to marry her, but he accidentally drops the princess into a pit of green liquid. She is soon melted into a pile of pink-brown candy goo, and is rushed to the hospital. It is soon revealed that the spirit of the Lich has possessed the princess and eventually warps her into a giant monster that nearly tears apart the Candy Kingdom. Finn enlists the power of Ice King to immobilize her with a very freezing ice. Unfortunately, the frozen princess topples over and shatters to pieces. The doctors reassemble her but lack all the necessary pieces to put her back together, reducing her age to 13 (the same age as Finn at the time). According to Adam Muto, her body was composed of only enough reclaimed biomass to be an adolescent, and therefore she turned into one. As a 13-year-old, Princess Bubblegum is technically younger than the Earl of Lemongrab and he claims his right to the throne until she turns 18 again. After failed attempts of pranking the Earl until he leaves, Princess Bubblegum is forced to restore herself to her 18-year-old form with the contribution of biomass (candy) from the Candy People and a hug (and kiss) from Finn. After reverting to her proper age and size in "Too Young," she jokingly acts as if the events that happened earlier that same day (while she was 13) actually happened five years ago. In "Burning Low," Princess Bubblegum reveals that Flame Princess is physically unstable, and she prevents Flame Princess's Elemental Matrix from causing the end of the world: she guides Jake to block the hole resulting from the kiss between Finn and Flame Princess, thus cutting off Flame Princess's oxygen supply and stopping the reaction (and nearly suffocating her along with Finn, who had jumped down after her). During the events of "Lady & Peebles," Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn track the missing Finn and Jake into an uncharted ice cave, with the belief that Ice King has captured them. After surviving dangerous encounters within the dungeon's environment, it is revealed that Ricardio set up the situation to lure Bubblegum into the cave and force her to marry him, tying Lady Rainicorn into a knot and having already poisoned Finn and Jake with Zanoits. Princess Bubblegum challenges him to a fist fight and defeats him by ripping his newly attached limbs away at their exposed sinews. She then drags Finn, Jake and Ice King back to the Candy Kingdom on Lady's back, creating a new heart for Ice King out of "Ricardio's sinews, toffee and maracas." She is also the first person to learn of Lady Rainicorn's pregnancy. Princess Bubblegum patches up her rocky relationship with Lemongrab in "You Made Me" by making him a Lemongrab 2, so he will have a friend who truly understands him. At the end of the episode, the princess bids them a fond farewell and they both invite her to visit anytime, indicating that the three of them are on good terms. In "All Your Fault" however, she sends Finn and Jake on a mission because the Lemongrab clones have run out of food. Finn and Jake, upon arriving, find out that the Lemongrabs have been using food to create candy people, because Princess Bubblegum accidentally left the recipe for making candy people there. Luckily, after Lemonjon turned himself into food after almost destroying the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum erased the Candy life formula from their minds. In the Season 4 finale, she is the first person to realize that Billy is possessed by The Lich, and tries to warn Finn and Jake, yet it is too late. In "The Suitor," Peppermint Butler tried to find her a suitor which was later chosen to be Braco. Despite of all of Braco's attempts to win her heart, she doesn't seem to have developed any emotions for him and she claims that Braco will never be happy with her. However, she created a robotic clone of herself to be Braco's partner. PB later admitted that she loved Braco in the same ways she loves all candy people. Personality and traits Princess Bubblegum loves (most of) her subjects and has been known to defend them tirelessly when trouble brews. In "Princess Cookie," her dedication to her Kingdom is shown when she visits a Candy Orphanage and spends some time cheering up the children. Princess Bubblegum has a strong sense of morality and participates in politics outside the Candy Kingdom. She is very noble and intelligent, perhaps the most intelligent person in the Land of Ooo. Princess Bubblegum is a highly cultured and educated ruler with an undying passion for science. In "Slumber Party Panic," she attempts to revive the dead Candy People, accidentally creating a horde of zombie Candy People instead. In her dedication, she sometimes drives herself to exhaustion with her experiments such as the perfect sandwich in "Five Short Graybles" and the eponymous character in "Goliad." Though ordinarily sweet and good-natured, Princess Bubblegum shows a malicious aspect of her personality whenever she is crossed, as toward the Duke of Nuts for eating all of the royal pudding and supposedly ruining her appearance. Even with her kind disposition, her moral code is not as strict as Finn's. She sometimes says morbid or inappropriate things, such as when Finn picks up a paralysis poison in "The Other Tarts," she says, "That's paralyzing potion, Finn! Don't touch it, or it'll paralyze you forever!" and then giggles. Many darker things are briefly shown in several episodes such as skeletons cuffed to the walls in hidden chambers as shown in "Ricardio the Heart Guy." Also, in "What Have You Done?," she displays a non-hesitant willingness to torture Ice King after he infects the Candy Kingdom with a Freezer Burn flu (in an attempt to woo the Princess) and refuses to assist her in curing them by screaming voluntarily. However, in this case, she does understand what she was attempting to do was wrong, and cries in stress and guilt when Finn exposes this. In "The Lich," she is shown randomly cutting the limbs off of tiny round creatures with scissors and reattaching them in different places when Finn sneaks in, although the creatures show no pain and seem perfectly happy to be reconfigured. When she is 13 years old in "Too Young," she exhibits a playful attitude and a willingness to perform pranks with Finn. Just before Princess Bubblegum is returned to her normal age she mentions that she enjoyed temporarily being 13 because she was free from the responsibilities that came with being ruler of the Candy Kingdom and that she could act like a kid again. In Princess Bubblegum's own words, being thirteen was "bloobalooby," while being 18 was "plop-dumps and waggle-sags." Princess Bubblegum acts noticeably more childlike when she is not in her role as the princess. She dresses and talks more casually when she isn't busy with her work, as seen in "Video Makers" and "What Was Missing." As a princess, she is prim, poised, and straight-laced, but is quite capable of loosening up and dressing/acting like a regular teenager with her friends. In the episode "Wizard Battle," Princess Bubblegum's kiss (on the mouth) is the prize of winning the Wizard Battle. When she is being displayed on a blimp as a prize, she appears to be rather cooperative with the idea and even shows off a bit. She regularly organizes and attends events and showpieces such as scientific conferences, parties, and talent shows. After the events in "Mortal Recoil," Princess Bubblegum is afraid of her own mortality, and since then, she has been more of a "mysterious" character. She worries what would become of the Candy Kingdom should she die, as pointed out in the episode "Goliad." She considers the possibility of living forever is not scientifically possible yet so she creates an heir in the form of Goliad. Princess Bubblegum is also very confident in herself and science, as shown in the episode "Lady & Peebles" when Lady Rainicorn is discussing the dangers. Princess Bubblegum believes that she cannot lose as long as she has science on her side which leads her to express an open disdain for magic, labeling it as "Science presented like mystical hoodoo;" despite frequent instances of magic actually existing in the land of Ooo and her own use of it; causing her to openly mock and belittle those who believe and practice it. Jesse Moynihan suggested that science is what she identifies magic as, and while there are magical instances, ones which she may even label as magic, she believes they have scientific roots. She is shown to be a rational thinker in Burning Low where it is revealed she had Flame King lock Flame Princess away so her elemental matrix wouldn't cause the world to be destroyed. Abilities Aside from her scientific prowess, she has many abilities and talents. She has spoken German in "Frost & Fire," "What Have You Done?," "Go With Me," and "Slumber Party Panic," and is capable of understanding Lady Rainicorn, who speaks Korean, suggesting she knows the language. In "What Was Missing" she manages to successfully play BMO as a high-tech instrument, and in "Dream of Love," she combined her scientific abilities with her musical talents at her concert. There is a possibility she may be a good whistler as she was shown practicing for a Whistling Choir Death Match Championship, even though in the scene where you saw and heard her practicing her whistling was no more than unimpressive and off-tune. She is also an ambidextrous writer as she wrote with her left hand in "Slumber Party Panic," "Goliad," and "What Was Missing" and her right hand in "Five Short Graybles," "Burning Low," and "The Lich." Princess Bubblegum's scientific aptitude is shown in "Slumber Party Panic" where she concocts a potion to reanimate dead Candy People and "Five Short Graybles" when she creates the "most perfect sandwich" that has ever existed. She also created Lemongrab, Goliad, Stormo and Lemongrab 2. In "Lady & Peebles," she shows her capabilities in fighting when she fought in hand-to-hand combat with Ricardio. She also demonstrated her strength when she carried an injured Lady Rainicorn, as well as healing and rescuing Finn, Jake, and the Ice King when she brought them to the Candy Kingdom. Her crown and matching earrings are capable of blocking the wearer's mind from the Lich's influence, as she reveals in "Mortal Folly." The gem of power is also used for the Enchiridion (book) in "The Lich." Curiously, Princess Bubblegum seems to age differently than other candy people seen in the show. In "Princess Cookie " she is seen in a flashback visiting an orphanage for candy children. She appears to be the same age as she is now, while Baby Snaps (one of the orphans) had physically aged since then. Also, in the promo art for "Burning Low," Flame Princess appears to be very young, about 5 years old, while Princess Bubblegum is standing next to her lamp but still has the same appearance of being 18. It seems that more candy biomass given or taken away can change her age as seen in "Too Young." She is depicted as being in her 18-year-old form 15 years ago in "Earth & Water," suggesting that she has been prepetually 18 for some time. This might be why the suitors in "The Suitor" had all aged considerably while waiting to court her. She remarks to Ricardio in "Lady and Peebles" that she knows about building a body from biomass, and a pink, gum-like substance with a face is seen 1,000 years in the past in "Simon and Marcy," though it has not been revealed if this substance eventually evolved into Princess Bubblegum, or if it was one of her ancestors. She is observant as seen Sky Witch as she looked at her environment to figure out where to go and where Maja most likely hidden Hambo. Appearance Princess Bubblegum dresses as a traditional princess in a puffy-sleeved flowing pink gown with pink trim at the sleeves, purple trim at the scoop-neck collar, a purple sash, and a golden tiara with a turquoise gem at the top. Her skin is usually colored light pink. She has long pink bubblegum hair which covers her ears and is actually made of bubblegum, as shown in "To Cut a Woman's Hair" when Finn gives the Tree Witch the piece of it. She has fifteen outfits in the show besides her regular dress. In "Trouble in Lumpy Space" she wears a white gown with purple sleeves and pink ruffles with purple flats. It was shown in a Glitch is a Glitch, that beneath the long pink dress Princess Bubblegum does not wear shoes. In "The Other Tarts" she wears a ball gown that resembles a tart while the gown covers her feet with a pink underdress. In "The Real You" she wears in the beginning a yellow T-shirt with a red Rainicorn on it with white shorts and knee high white socks with pink sneakers. She wears a science suit in the same episode. In "Death in Bloom" she wears a wavy fuchsia and magenta dress and in that episode, after eating the Princess Plant her hairstyle becomes a shorter bob. In "Susan Strong" she wears a light blue tutu and dress with a light pink sweater with flats and in that episode a dress with blue, turquoise, and light blue shading. In "Go With Me" she wore a blue dress with it going to her shoulders and the fact that in "What Was Missing" when she said that she wears a shirt gave to her by Marceline even though for pajamas she wore a yellow and pink polka dot night gown. In "Video Makers," she wore a pink sweater and purple jeans and when she was filmed she wore a white gladiator dress. In "Mortal Folly," she wears a purple and pink meditating outfit. In "Wizard Battle," she wore a Purple dress with a very puffy and pink collar and magenta shoes. In "What Was Missing," she wears a light purple sweater with a pink dress with knee high boots the same color as her jacket. In "The Creeps" she wears a mask that looks like a swan with a pink dress and matching high heels with a long pearl necklace. In "Goliad" she wears polka dotted pajamas which also contradicts the fact in "What Was Missing" that she wears a shirt from Marceline as pajamas. In "Burning Low" she wears a short pink dress with purple ruffles with high heels and a long magenta dress during the end. In "Lady & Peebles" she wears a fuchsia coat and boots for most of the episode to see she is wearing a purple suit. In "You Made Me" she wears a pink shirt with purple pants and flats and in "Reign of Gunters" she wears a gypsy dress with large yellow earrings and purple sandals. In "Wizards Only, Fools," she wears a green, strapless, techno body suit with green, knee high boots under her large metal wizard disguise. Later she is in an orange jumpsuit when she is sent to prison. As a thirteen-year-old, in "Too Young," Princess Bubblegum wears a pink V-neck dotted with white top with puffed sleeves, a ballgown bottom with a big, purple ribbon around her waist, and no shoes. Her hair is shorter and curls at the bottom. When she turns back to eighteen, her outfit also changes back to her original one, and her hair grows back to its original length. She has had many different hairstyles, as seen in "You Made Me," "Reign of Gunters," "What was Missing," "The Suitor," and "Wizards Only, Fools." Costumes and disguises In the episode "Slumber Party Panic," she was seen wearing a lab coat and safety goggles at the beginning with her regular dress underneath. In the episode "Trouble in Lumpy Space," She was seen wearing a white gown with purple sleeves with shades of purple the end. In the episode "The Duke," she was wearing a big black puffy suit that had milk inside of it. Her skin turned green and she lost some of her hair, later in the episode she was wearing a purple bathing suit. In the episode "The Other Tarts," she was wearing a yellow and pink ball gown with berries on it. In the episode "The Real You," she was wearing a yellow and orange shirt with a red Rainicorn it with white shorts, knee high socks and pink sneakers. Later on she is shown with a white body suit that had light blue streaks. In the episode "Death in Bloom" she is wearing a fluffy fuchsia-colored dress. Later on due to the princess plant, her hair gets shorter. In the episode "Susan Strong" She is seen wearing her hair in a different style and is with a light pink frilly jacket and a ballet dress in different shades of blue, with cream-colored ballet shoes. Later she is shown in a light blue watercolored dress. In the episode "Go With Me," she was wearing a sleeveless blue dress. She then had a yellow and pink polka dot night gown. In the episode "Mortal Recoil," she became younger, her hair was shorter and she had a ball dress that was smaller than her regular dress. In the episode "Video Makers," she was seen wearing a pink hoodie with purple pants and flat shoes, then later she was seen wearing a white and gold gladiator dress and her hair was worn differently. In the episode "Wizard Battle" she wore a purple and magenta dress with a puffy bottom. In the episode "What Was Missing" she had her hair in a different style and wore a pink jacket with fuchsia dress, leggings, and magenta boots. In the episode "The Creeps" she had a glass chrome swan mask with a pink dress, pearl necklace and had her hair in a different style. In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," she wears a red and green thick Christmas sweater over her normal dress. In "Five Short Graybles," PB wears her white lab coat and goggles with a pointy witch hat over her head. In "Goliad, she has her hair into a messy low ponytail. In "Burning Low," PB at first is seen wearing a shorter pink dress with purple linings and a single mini purse. Her second outfit consist of a longer dress with dark purple highlights, puffed and long sleeves. The sleeve over her shoulders are longer and puffed. Quotes See Princess Bubblegum/Quotes Episodes featured Major appearances *Animated Short *"Slumber Party Panic" *"The Enchiridion!" *"Ricardio the Heart Guy" *"The Duke" *"What Have You Done?" *"The Other Tarts" *"The Real You" *"Go With Me" *"Mortal Folly" *"Mortal Recoil" *"Too Young" *"Wizard Battle" *"What Was Missing" *"The Creeps" *"From Bad to Worse" *"Five Short Graybles" *"Goliad" *"Princess Cookie" *"Burning Low" *"Lady & Peebles" *"You Made Me" *"Reign of Gunters" *"The Lich" *"All Your Fault" *"A Glitch is a Glitch" *"Princess Potluck" *"The Suitor" *"Wizards Only, Fools" *"Sky Witch" *"Too Old" *"Earth & Water" Minor appearances *"Trouble in Lumpy Space" *"What is Life?" *"Dungeon" *"Power Animal" *"To Cut a Woman's Hair" *"Death in Bloom" *"Susan Strong" *"Video Makers" *"No One Can Hear You" *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part I" *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" *"Incendium" *"Dream of Love" *"In Your Footsteps" *"Hug Wolf" (cameo) *"Princess Monster Wife" *"King Worm" *"Jake The Dog" *"All the Little People" *"The Great Bird Man" *"The Party's Over, Isla de Señorita" *"Another Five More Short Graybles" *"Candy Streets" *"Frost & Fire" Mentioned *"Business Time" *"Still" *"Apple Thief" *"Marceline's Closet" *"Hot to the Touch" *"Gotcha!" *"I Remember You"